


Sharpening

by VerityR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Free Verse, Gen, just had to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityR/pseuds/VerityR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo weighs the necessity of sacrifice. Is destruction necessary in building something better? Or is it foolish to hope you could start over at all? Vague spoilers for the events of TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpening

The sword does not fear the flame that forges it,  
nor mourn the matter ground away  
in revelation of its hardened edge.

The phoenix does not cry at its killing flame,  
nor at the remnants of the body burned  
in the name of rebirth.

Sacrifice is always required in resurrection.  
…  
this is what you tell yourself when  
light bleeds through closed eyes.

You cannot remember a time  
before you were a disappointment.  
Rebirth has not helped with this  
nearly as much as you thought it might.

A child raised at arms length  
Would always sooner strike than embrace.  
Now he’d swear they hold out hope for you.  
It’s strange, what distance does.

Most of the stars we see are already dead, you know.  
The light has only ever been  
a reflection in our eyes.

You’d like to think of yourself  
as a thing improved by pain.  
Has the truth ever been so convenient?

Hone yourself all you like;  
you won’t get sharper  
if you were never a weapon at all.

There will just be less of you.  
But that, of course,  
might be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little new, so let me know what you think! I'm in the process of putting out some longer stuff soon :)


End file.
